Over the Rainbow
by Griseldis
Summary: [Série d'OS pour la Color Week organisée par le forum Fairies Fan] 4. Bleu – La mariée était en blanc. Et à un détail près, tout était exactement comme Lisana se l'était imaginée. "Dis-moi, Natsu, quand on sera plus grands... Tu crois que tu seras d'accord pour te marier avec moi ?"
1. Lundi Cendre

_Ecrit pour la **Color Week **du forum** Fairies fan **(adresse et plus de détail sur mon profil !)  
_

_Disclaimer : Ancyre est à moi. La pauvre. Le reste, à qui de droit._

* * *

.

**Over the Rainbow**

.

.

Thème : Cendre

.

« Papa ? » demanda un jour Ancyre, qui à l'époque avait huit ans, « pourquoi la cendre est blanche quand on la regarde mais devient noire dès qu'on la touche ? »

Elle montrait sa main toute tâchée alors que, dans le foyer de la cheminée, la cendre des bûches brûlées s'accumulait en tas d'un gris presque blanc.

L'homme sembla réfléchir, ennuyé par la question. Cette gamine s'en posait décidément trop, des questions. Pourtant, il avait un faible pour elle, cette enfant si jolie aux yeux pâles et aux cheveux d'or clair qui promettait de se transformer plus tard en une des plus belles femmes de la région.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que ce qui est blanc, il ne faut pas toujours avoir confiance. »

.

« Rendez-le-moi. »

Sous les vastes arcs de la nef, la prière s'éleva puis, renvoyée par l'écho, sembla un instant danser dans la cathédrale vide.

Deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bleu glace, bientôt suivies par beaucoup d'autres, et alors que la jeune femme s'écroulait sur le pavé devant le regard bienveillant d'une statue de madone, elle eut comme un râle rauque, un gémissement d'agonie.

« Mon bébé, mon bébé, » répéta-t-elle, espérant le voir se matérialiser devant elle comme par magie. Rendez-moi mon bébé. »

.

L'histoire était tristement banale.

Une fille et un garçon, une étreinte qui serait le prélude à un éternel amour, et au matin, le galant file pour ne jamais revenir.

Cela arrive parfois.

Ancyre avait vite séché ses larmes, se traitant de sotte et elle avait relevé bien haut la tête en songeant qu'au moins personne n'était au courant de cette triste et pitoyable aventure.

Quatre mois plus tard, son ventre s'arrondissait, malgré les jeûnes et la large bande de tissu que sous sa jupe, elle serrait à s'en faire mal.

Déjà, quelques regards plein de méchanceté et des sourires entendus semblaient suggérer que l'une des plus jolies jeunes filles de la contrée n'était plus si fille que ça. Et comme elle n'avait pas d'amoureux connu, les langues n'en marchaient que mieux et plus vite.

Ancyre rassembla tout ce qu'elle possédait, incapable de supporter la honte du déshonneur, incapable aussi de faire face à ses parents, deux paysans aussi travailleurs qu'épais, à la tête dure comme de la pierre qui ne tarderaient pas à être au courant, et un soir où une lune gibbeuse semblait presque, avec son étrange rondeur, se moquer de son infortune, elle s'enfuit.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle était à Dandelion, une des plus grandes villes de Fiore, et de son maigre pécule, elle ne gardait plus que quelques piécettes de bronze.

Dans la petite chambre louée qu'elle devait abandonner le lendemain, elle avait froid, elle avait faim. C'est alors que l'idée de la mort l'avait prise avec la soudaineté d'un éclair, attirante et presque accueillante comme l'aurait été un bon feu dans le foyer obstinément éteint où il ne restait que la cendre du petit bois qu'elle y avait fait brûlé au matin.

Serrant contre elle les vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas encore vendu, faible rempart contre le froid humide qui montait des rues obscures de ce quartier misérable, elle s'était endormie, espérant ne jamais se réveiller.

Et alors, la voix lui avait parlé.

C'était une voix de pure lumière, et elle l'avait enveloppée d'une aura blanche et douce, consolante, apaisante.

« Vis, disait la voix, vis et tu seras heureuse. »

Et la faim dans la douceur du sommeil s'évanouissait, tout comme s'évanouissait le froid et la peur du lendemain.

Quand Ancyre s'éveilla, elle sut avec certitude que ce rêve n'avait pas été un simple rêve. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait été avec elle cette nuit-là. Elle se redressa, cherchant partout un quelconque signe d'effraction, mais rien n'avait changé dans la chambre.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'un bon feu brûlait dans la petite cheminée, un étrange feu blanc comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Très effrayée, elle se leva et ce faisant, elle fit tomber sur le sol quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grand plat d'argent.

Elle s'en saisit et s'étonna de la texture de l'étrange objet, qui ressemblait à du cuir durci. A nouveau, elle sentit cette chaleur si douce, et comme un souffle, elle entendit près de son oreille une voix parfaitement inhumaine qui lui chuchotait de vivre.

Épouvantée, Ancyre s'enfuit de la petite chambre, avec la ferme intention de ne jamais y revenir, n'emportant que la robe qu'elle portait et, sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte l'étrange objet argenté.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de courir, elle était devant la boutique d'un prêteur sur gage comme il y en a tant dans les lieux de misères, tant cette espèce-là semble s'épanouir dans la détresse des taudis. Ancyre tenait toujours à la main l'objet inconnu, et elle entra.

.

« Rendez-le-moi. »

Deux semaines auparavant, Ancyre n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une église. Dans son village, on célébrait les anciens dieux, et non la religion de Zentopia qui avait érigé dans tant de ville ses magnifiques et impressionnantes églises.

Mais ici, il n'y avait pas de source sacrée, pas de prêtresse-sorcière, juste cette religion venue de l'empire de Pergrande. La Mère du Dieu avait elle aussi perdu son fils lui avait dit un des servants de la paroisse. Prie-la, et peut-être qu'elle t'aidera.

Alors Ancyre priait devant la statue de la madone, avec un désespoir farouche qui ressemblait à une obstination stupide. Elle ne mangeait pas, elle ne dormait pas, passant ses jours et ses nuits agenouillée devant la statue, bougeant si peu qu'on aurait parfois pu la confondre avec une boule de tissu.

« Mon bébé, sanglotait-elle, la voix faible et rauque d'avoir tant pleuré, rendez-le moi. »

.

Au début, le prêteur, un vieil homme à l'air doux et à l'âme âpre et sans pitié, n'avait pas voulu croire à ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, et il en avait offert vingt pièces d'argent, ajoutant d'un ton merveilleusement désintéressé que si elle consentait à le lui vendre au lieu de le gager, il en donnerait le double, soit en tout quatre pièces d'or.

Malgré l'obscurité de la boutique, il ne put tout à fait cacher le tremblement convulsif de ses mains et Ancyre, qui s'en était aperçu, secoua la tête malgré l'énormité de la somme. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, la ferme de ses parents et toutes leurs terres ne devait pas valoir plus de vingt pièces d'or.

« J'en veux quatre cent, » dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Le marchand eut un rire sans joie. « Et pourquoi pas quatre mille ? Et d'abord, où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

― Quatre cent, répéta obstinément Ancyre, ou je vais ailleurs. »

Le vieux tenta de baisser le prix, mais la jeune fille resta inflexible, assez fine pour comprendre que l'autre ferait tout de même un exorbitant bénéfice, et finalement, tout en bougonnant, le vieil homme finit par déclarer : « Je n'ai pas autant d'argent que ça. Laissez ça là et revenez ce soir. Je vous paierai. »

Ancyre lui jeta un regard qui suggérait qu'elle n'était pas si stupide, et s'asseyant sur une chaise branlante, l'objet fermement serrée contre elle, elle dit : « J'attendrai. »

Après l'avoir regardée d'un air mauvais pendant un long moment, l'homme s'absenta une demi-heure, laissant la boutique à la garde d'un jeune garçon d'une maigreur à faire pitié et revint avec un grand sac de cuir. Il flanqua une taloche au garçon pour le faire détaler et après avoir fermé soigneusement la porte de la boutique avec le verrou, commença à entasser sur le comptoir des rangées de pièces d'or brillantes.

« Quatre cent pièces d'or, et vous me volez.

― Je crois que je fais votre fortune au contraire. »

Elle ne se trompait pas. L'objet, en réalité une écaille de dragon parfaitement intacte, valait plus de cent mille pièces d'or.

Munie de cette confortable somme, la vie devint douce pour Ancyre.

Elle eut un grand appartement, dans un des beaux quartiers de la ville, des robes, des gâteaux, toutes sortes d'amis qui faisaient semblant de croire à son histoire de jeune veuve enceinte de feu son mari.

Et chaque soir dans son sommeil, la voix revenait, aimable, tendre, maternelle.

Ancyre aimait la voix. Et pourtant, malgré les rires, l'opéra et le théâtre, les dentelles et la soie, malgré tout ce bonheur qui l'entourait et l'étourdissait, parfois elle avait peur.

.

« Rendez-le-moi. »

C'était une minuscule chose, criarde et rougeaude, avec au sommet de sa petite tête un duvet blond. Au moment où elle l'avait eu dans ses bras, Ancyre avait compris qu'elle ne vivrait désormais plus que par et pour lui.

Avec l'argent qu'il lui restait, elle quitterait Dandelion, se réfugierait à la campagne et consacrerait sa vie à éduquer cet enfant.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, pleurant de joie malgré la douleur et la fatigue. Une infirmière vint prendre le bébé pour le laver avant de le lui rapporter, mais lorsqu'elle revint, Ancyre, épuisée, s'était endormie. Elle déposa le bébé dans le berceau à côté du lit.

Dans la cathédrale silencieuse, les vitraux dessinaient d'étranges ombres colorées sur le sol. Un rai de lumière sembla frapper la statue de la madone, et Ancyre voulut y voir un signe.

« Mon bébé, et c'était dit d'une voix si basse que ce n'était qu'un souffle, rendez-le moi. »

.

Au matin, Ancyre s'éveilla, encore faible et endolorie, et s'aperçut que pour la première fois, la voix n'était pas venu la consoler.

« C'est que la voix, c'était toi, » dit-elle d'un ton d'évidence en tournant des yeux plein de tendresse vers le berceau.

Il était vide.

Elle crut qu'une des infirmières l'avaient emmené et appela aussitôt pour qu'on le lui amène. Il devait avoir faim et elle souhaitait le nourrir.

Mais aucune infirmière n'avait pris le bébé.

Avait-il été enlevé ? Il y eut dans la maison de repos où les jeunes femmes de la bonne société venaient accoucher tout un remue-ménage, des va-et-vient de sages-femmes affolées qui tentaient pourtant de ne pas alerter les autres patientes.

On ne trouva rien, sinon dans le berceau, à la place de l'enfant, un autre de ces étranges objets qui ressemblaient à un plat d'argent.

Ancyre comprit alors que le bébé était parti avec la voix. Parce qu'elle, sans vraiment le savoir, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle le lui avait vendu.

.

« Tu veux tricher, dit Skyadrum en riant. Tu veux tricher mais tu vas perdre. »

Weisslogia tenta de chasser la voix en élevant ses boucliers mentaux, mais la voix de son frère jumeau, le dragon des ténèbres, ne fit que se muer en rire.

« Tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse, n'est-ce pas, et riche. C'est pour ça que tu lui as donné deux de tes écailles. Mais ça ne marchera pas, mon frère.

― Tais-toi.

― Enfin, tu l'as ton petit bonhomme. Moi aussi j'ai le mien. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'ils deviendront amis…

― J'en doute, répondit froidement Weisslogia. Je l'imagine déjà, froid et cruel comme son maître. Sa mère…

― Morte, bien sûr. Je fais les choses correctement, moi.

― Monstre.

― C'est le décret. La malédiction lancée par nos frères morts sous les griffes d'Acnologia. Ces enfants-là, ils n'apporteront à leurs parents que le malheur et la mort. »

Weisslogia se tut, profondément attristé, ramena contre ses écailles tièdes et immaculées le petit bébé afin de mieux le réchauffer.

« Je t'aimerai pour elle, » promit-il. Puis il prononça le nom de celui qui deviendrait le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière : « Sting. »

.

Le lendemain, au pied de la statue de la madone, sous son regard bienveillant et son sourire d'une angélique douceur, on retrouva, morte de faim, de froid ou de désespoir, le cadavre d'Ancyre.

Son teint était blanc, d'un blanc de cendre et sur ses joues creusées, il y avait encore le sillon de ses larmes.

.

* * *

_Yeah ! Ma première **week** où ni mon ordi ni moi ne sommes malade/en panne !_

_Et si ça vous a plu, ou qu'au contraire vous avez détesté, vous savez quoi faire ! (Indice : ça commence par "re" et ça finit par "view" ;))_


	2. Mardi Noir

_Ecrit pour la **Color Week **du forum** Fairies fan **(adresse et plus de détail sur mon profil !)_

_Un énorme merci à **Baella**, **Lou Celestial**, **Atsuka-chan**, **Akaotsubo** et **Crowny** pour leur review !_

_Note : Gildarts parle mal. On passe donc au rating T pour les vilains noms d'oiseaux qu'il emploie._

* * *

.

.

**Over the Rainbow**

.

Thème : Noir

.

Ça fait belle lurette que Gildarts Clive déteste se réveiller le matin.

Ça a sans doute commencé quand cette saloperie d'Acnologia a décidé de croquer un bout de sa viande, et ayant visiblement pris goût à la chose, a emporté tout le côté gauche, le laissant agonisant et à peu près invalide.

Enfin au moins maintenant, il ne peut plus se lever du pied gauche.

La blague est mauvaise, et il se l'est trop souvent faite pour qu'elle lui arrache autre chose qu'un sourire qui ressemble à un rictus.

Mais peut-être aussi que ça a commencé avant.

Peut-être bien qu'il était trop vieux pour cette quête-là.

Ne pas aimer se réveiller le matin, ça ressemble à un truc de gosse, encore tout étourdi des rêves qu'il a pu faire dans sa petite caboche, ou à un truc de vieux, qui sait que la journée ne va rien apporter de bon.

Et lui, il a peu de doute sur la question, ça fait longtemps qu'il fait plus partie des gosses.

Machinalement, il tend son bras, son unique bras, vers la gourde d'alcool qu'il garde toujours à portée.

D'un coup de dents, il la débouche et la porte à ses lèvres.

L'alcool brûle.

L'alcool le fait sentir vivant, même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, une brève illusion, car il n'en est pas encore à se cuiter dans son lit dès le matin. Il se demande si un jour viendra où il décidera que si.

La lumière qui entre par la fenêtre est d'une teinte rose et bleu pastel, la lumière si particulière qui précède l'aube, et qui n'a rien à voir avec les sanglants éclats du crépuscule.

La lumière fait spectaculairement chier, car Gildarts sent bien qu'aujourd'hui sera un de ces jours noirs et il n'est pas d'humeur à poétiser.

Avec un grognement, il se redresse tout à fait, lâche la gourde à peu près vide et attrape cette maudite jambe artificielle qu'il ajuste au moignon de sa cuisse gauche. C'est curieux mais parfois, il a l'impression d'avoir mal.

La vieille Polyussica dit que ça s'appelle une douleur fantôme.

Que ça disparaitra peut-être avec le temps. Mais que probablement pas.

Ses membres sont raides, comme encore endormis. Encore un signe qu'il n'est plus qu'un vieux schnoque.

Et puis, il fait un froid de gueux dans sa petite bicoque, à Magnolia. L'humidité qui monte de la rivière voisine ne doit rien arranger. Voilà, encore une saleté de pensée de vieux.

Mauvais jour, décidément.

Il va pisser, se demandant s'il doit remercier Acnologia de ne pas lui avoir bouffé la couille gauche, même si vu ce qu'il les utilise dernièrement, ses parties, il pourrait bien ne pas les avoir du tout.

Il trouve encore les femmes jolies pourtant. Son regard continue de s'attarder complaisamment sur leurs courbes et il lui semble qu'elles ne lui jettent pas des regards trop dégoûtés non plus.

C'est une question d'envie, et il n'a plus envie de rien.

Merde, il n'est pas réveillé depuis dix minutes et il sent déjà que ce sera une saleté de journée.

Trop vieux.

Trop invalide.

Il attrape une bouteille intacte, et décide de boire encore un coup.

Finalement, peut-être que le temps est venu de se cuiter en règle dès le matin. Et pourtant, il sait que ça ne servira à rien, jamais à rien, que ça le laissera avec au mieux la bouche sèche et au pire un mal de crâne de tous les diables.

Il boit quand même.

Trop vieux.

Trop con.

L'habitude reprend le dessus pourtant et avec des gestes lents, il réchauffe le petit-déjeuner, un porridge de riz parfaitement insipide qui a mijoté une partie de la nuit. Il hausse les épaules. Il pourra toujours l'arroser d'une bonne rasade de saké, histoire de faire passer la fadeur aqueuse du riz.

De la bouillie pour le vieux papy...

Et alors qu'il laisse son regard se perdre dans les flammes qui viennent lécher le petit faitout, sa mémoire revient à des jours plus heureux.

Cornelia, bien sûr.

Sa plus grande joie, et aussi, son plus grand regret.

Si seulement il pouvait…

Quoi ? Revenir dans le temps ?

La pente est glissante quand on est un mage de son niveau, parce que l'idée du voyage dans le temps a perdu des hommes plus sages et plus puissants que lui.

Dire qu'à l'époque, il pensait que le mariage n'était pas une aventure à sa mesure. Que Gildarts Clive n'était pas fait pour un quotidien ordinaire.

Jeune con.

Jeune con devenu vieux con.

Il touille la mixture blanchâtre qui fume à présent, et tirant d'une armoire un bol, des baguettes et un flacon de sauce de soja, il se sert une large ration qu'il agrémente de fines lamelles de poissons séchés, le tout arrosé de saké, parce que c'est fade malgré le goût salé du soja et celui presque aussi fort de la morue

Chaque geste lui coûte à présent qu'il n'a plus qu'une main, et il s'exaspère de devoir poser ses baguettes pour attraper la bouteille, pour remettre d'un geste fatigué ses cheveux en arrière, pour se gratter les couilles.

Tout ça à cause d'un putain de dragon noir.

Peut-être que s'il s'enivre assez, il verra double, et il aura l'illusion d'avoir deux mains.

Tout en sachant que ça ne sert à rien, mais il est déjà un peu saoul, avec tout cet alcool à jeun, et tellement triste, putain, dans cette journée qui s'annonce radieuse pour le reste du monde.

Il sait que pour lui ce sera une journée noire, remplie d'ombres et de fantômes.

Il ferme les yeux, prêt à pleurer (c'est donc ça d'être bourré dès le matin ? il est un buveur joyeux d'habitude) et il a envie de crever, là sur sa chaise, dans cette petite maison où il n'a jamais passé assez de temps pour vraiment la considérer comme sienne. Ce qui pour lui ressemble le plus à un foyer, c'est le QG de Fairy Tail, même si à chacun de ses retours, il découvre que les gamins ont grandi, que certains sont partis, que d'autres sont arrivés et ça lui fait un fichu pincement dans le cœur qui n'a rien de doux, parce que même là, la vie n'a pas besoin de lui pour continuer.

Un jour, il a aussi eu les bras de Cornelia, les cheveux de Cornelia, les seins de Cornelia, le sourire de Cornelia mais il a échangé tout ça contre ce qu'il croyait être l'aventure de sa vie.

Alors qu'il sent qu'il va vraiment se mettre à chialer dans son porridge trop cuit et dégueulasse, comme un vieux qui n'a plus rien que des regrets, un con qui a tout raté, un invalide qui a tout perdu, une voix franchement agacée retentit depuis le seuil.

« Alors, P'pa, tu te décides ? C'est bien toi qui voulais partir en mission avec moi, non ?

Et dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'ombre qui s'étend dans la lumière du soleil levant est noire, un noir magnifique, qui éclaire tout son monde d'une merveilleuse lumière, et tant mieux pour l'or rose et bleu de l'aube qui étire et déforme à l'infini cette ombre tant aimée.

Ouais, se dit Gildarts en souriant et en essuyant rapidement ses yeux pleins de stupides larmes, il est peut-être trop vieux, trop invalide et trop con. Mais puisqu'il est père désormais, le noir de ses journées sombres aura pour toujours le brun lustré des cheveux de la merveilleuse fille que la vie lui a donné.

Parce qu'il s'en rend compte soudain, le noir est la plus belle couleur du monde.

.

* * *

_Voilà, on finit sur une note plus joyeuse ! Gildarts a quand même dû avoir un sacré coup de déprime après avoir perdu la moitié de son corps, et puis les mauvaises journées, hein, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Même si avoir Cana comme fille, ça rachète tout ça ! Je rends l'antenne, à vous les studios !_


	3. Jeudi Bleu

_Ecrit pour la **Color Week **du forum** Fairies fan **(adresse et plus de détail sur mon profil !)_

_Un énorme merci à **Mirajane **et à **Moirice** pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

.

.

**Over the Rainbow**

.

Thème : Bleu

.

La mariée est en blanc.

_« Dis-moi, Natsu, quand on sera plus grands... Tu crois que tu seras d'accord pour te marier avec moi ? » _

Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Que c'est comme si le destin s'en était mêlé.

Et pour traîner Natsu jusqu'à l'autel, il était clair que le destin devait s'en être mêlé quelque part, parce que ce n'était pas possible qu'un type aussi obtus quand il s'agissait de sentiments ait fini par faire ce pas là.

.

Le marié est en noir.

Il n'a pas l'air de bien savoir ce qu'il fait là, et si elle n'était pas si nerveuse, Lisana rirait bien de son air de petit garçon perdu.

Elle croise son regard, et lui sourit doucement, ce sourire doux et spécial qu'elle ne réserve qu'à lui.

« Tu fais le bon choix, tu verras, comme tu vas être heureux ! » C'est ce qu'elle essaie de lui faire comprendre.

C'est ce qu'elle essaie de croire.

.

La mariée est en blanc et le marié est en noir, et côte à côte, ils ressemblent aux figurines que l'on trouve sur les gâteaux de mariage, malgré la couleur de cheveux légèrement inhabituelle du marié.

A un détail près, ils sont exactement comme Lisana l'a toujours rêvé.

Elle baisse soudain les yeux et sent la main tendre et amicale de Mira presser la sienne.

Un minuscule détail.

La mariée est en blanc.

Et Lisana, dans l'assistance, est habillée d'une jolie robe couleur de ciel.

.

Dans la cathédrale de Magnolia, Natsu Dragneel est en train d'épouser Lucy Heartfilia et Lisana baisse la tête pour cacher les larmes qui, bien malgré elle, car ce sont ses amis et elle leur souhaite sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde, coulent de ses beaux yeux bleus.

.

* * *

_Non, non, je ne me suis pas trompée de couleur ! C'était bien bleu. Comme les yeux de Lisana, ou comme sa robe… qui n'est pas blanche ! Quoiqu'il en soit vive le NaLi ! _


End file.
